


Shepard's a Little Mermaid

by canettealonzo



Series: The Adventures Of Sierra and Sebastian Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canettealonzo/pseuds/canettealonzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in ME3 while helping the Cerberus scientists escape. Sierra Shepard comes across a little girl crying and ended up singing a Little Mermaid song while her brother, Sebastian went out to make the AA guns work.</p><p> </p><p>Got a question for me? A request? Ask me: http://ask.fm/antoinettealonzo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepard's a Little Mermaid

Sebastian Shepard didn’t know what to do. These are the people who helped revive her sister. But these were also Cerberus scientists. He sighed. He needed to make those AA guns work so the civilians can evacuate. God knows why they brought so many children with them even though they knew perfectly well how dangerous working with Cerberus was.

“Liara, Javik. Come with me, we need to fix those guns.” Sebastian said.

“Wait, Sebby! You’re not taking me with you?” Sierra asked, confused why her brother would leave her behind.

“I need you to stay here with Kaidan, Vega and EDI just in case some Cerberus troops get in.” Sebastian said, checking his guns.

“Why don’t you stay here Sebby? I’ll go fix the guns. Please.” Sierra pleaded and added. “You know how bad I am with kids and there are so many of them here.”

“Look lil’ sis. I know I’m only six minutes older than you. But listen to me alright. I’ll be back before the big bad kid monster eats you.” Sebastian said, kissing his sister on her forehead before turning to leave.

Sierra sighed. This is going to end really, really bad on her part.

“Come on little girl, everything’s going to be alright.” She turned around a corner and saw Kaidan with a little girl on his lap. Oh and how he looked so adorable then. Without the Reapers and this war, Kaidan would’ve looked lovely with kids. She thought. But then without the Reapers and the war, she wasn’t sure Kaidan would’ve taken the time to look at her as well.

“Hey, Sierra.” Kaidan called out, cutting the line of her thoughts.

“Hey.” She smiled.

“Mind if you look after her for a few? I’ll go find something to distract her.” He said carrying the little girl who had red curls off his lap. She was obviously not much older than five or six.

The little girl immediately cried and Sierra Shepard, Hero of Citadel, a Human Spectre, didn’t know what to do. So she kneeled in front of the girl.

“Hey there little kid, don’t cry.” Sierra said as she smoothed the little girl’s hair off her scrunched up face.

“But they’re all gone. And mommy hasn’t woken up since that big bad man pointed that thing on her head.” The little girl sniffed.

Sierra closed her eyes. What horrors has this child seen? She took a deep breath and decided then and there that she would try to make those tears go away. Damn those reapers. Even more damn to those Cerberus troopers trying to kill people while the reapers are doing a good enough job of doing that on their own.

“Hey how about this, tell me your name.” Sierra said, carrying the child to sit on the bench.

“Ariel. My name’s Ariel.” The little girl sniffed.

“Oh that’s a pretty name.” Sierra said.

“My mommy used to tell me that I was mermaid and they just cut off my tail so I could grow legs!” Ariel said proudly then suddenly started crying again.

Sierra could feel a headache looming over her, and it wasn’t from using her biotics. She thought of things to make Ariel stop crying. Then it hit her. The Little Mermaid. Hanna Shepard used to watch classic Broadway shows when they were still young. She remembered how much Sebby hated it when she sang along with the characters in the screen.

“How about this, I’ll tell you a story about a little mermaid.”

Ariel sniffed and nodded.

Meanwhile, Kaidan was just out of Sierra’s sight with EDI and James Vega.

“You recording this EDI?” Kaidan asked the AI.

“Yes, Major.”

Kaidan laughed when he heard the little girl ask what the castle of the prince in the story looked like. Sierra Shepard, for the love of all that’s holy, looked lost.

Sierra didn’t know how to explain the answer to that particular question. She just remembered singing with the character. She took a deep breath and looked around. Okay, no one around to see me do this. Come on Sierra, you can do this. She closed her eyes and started to sing “Somewhere Beyond My Wildest Dreams” from the Broadway production of The Little Mermaid.

Kaidan couldn’t believe what he was seeing. And hearing for that matter. James Vega’s jaw dropped as they saw their Commander sing.

“. . . Someone beyond her wildest dreaaaaams. . .” Sierra finished her song and little Ariel was laughing, thank God for that. 

“Hey Ariel wanna play?” A little boy running towards them asked.

“Sure!” Ariel squealed as she jumped of the chair. But turned and ran back to hug Sierra and say “Thank you pretty lady.” She said and kissed Sierra’s cheek.

Sierra looked at running child. No longer crying. 

“What the hell did I just do?” She muttered to herself as she saw Sebastian running towards the second AA gun.

 

Later that day when they were back in the Normandy. . .

“Flight Lieutenant Moreau wants everyone in the bridge.” EDI informed everyone from the comm.

“Damn. And here I thought I was going to finally get to rest after all that.” Sebastian muttered.

Sierra shrugged and went to Joker with the others.

Only to see her self singing on the screen.

“I. AM. GOING. TO. FUCKING. KILL. YOU.”

“I didn’t do this! Alenko did!” Joker said blocking his face just in case Shepard lands a punch on him and everyone laughed as Kaidan tried to restrain Sierra from murdering their pilot.

“Let go of me Alenko!”

“Not a chance.” Kaidan said as he lifted Sierra up and kissed her.

“I hate you!” Sierra pouted.

“Love you too, my little mermaid.” Kaidan said as he kissed Sierra once more.

Sierra smiled and everyone continued to watch a side of their commander that they didn’t know existed.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Sebastian Shepard received a message on his inbox saying:

 

Re: Our Little Mermaid  
From: Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard

Dearest Sebastian,  
Thank you, for sending me that wonderful video of your sister. It made me happy to see that my innocent little girl is still in there somewhere. Take care of her and yourself. Always remember that your mother loves you both very much.

Love,  
Your Mother

P.S.  
Please tell your sister to continue sending me videos of your sleep talking. It makes my days brighter than it is.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is from the original broadway cast of "The Little Mermaid" where Sierra Boggess (who played Ariel's character) sang "Beyond My Wildest Dreams" like a little girl and that inspired this story. I suggest to anyone who wants to have a better picture of Sierra Shepard while she sang to listen to the song. :)


End file.
